Quills, Wands and Owls
by Voldy The No Nosed Wizard
Summary: A bunch of unrelated Harry Potter one-shots.
1. Oh, Draco

**A/N For the QLFC, round nine, write your given character in an awkward situation. My given character was Voldemort (thanks Lupe!) Hope it's awkward enough for my judge (or you if you are my judge reading this right now.) Enjoy and review!**

* * *

How did he get here? One minute he was out killing Muggles and now he was here. All he remembered was that someone said that Bella was busy, asked him something, and then he was in a bright and colorful room at the Malfoy Manor.

_Flashback flashback flashback_

Voldemort was walking along when he bumped into someone.

"Why don't you have a nose?" The Muggle asked.

"What?" Voldemort snarled.

"You don't have a nose. Can you smell?"

"Go away I'm busy."

"What are you doing? Who are you?"

"Lord Voldemort." The Muggle chuckled.

"You're a lord?"

"Yes now go away." Voldemort was getting frustrated. He pulled out his wand. The Muggle chuckled again.

"What's a stick gonna do to me?"

"It's a wand." Voldemort said through gritted teeth.

"Like a magic wand?"

"Yes." Voldemort said. The Muggle looked around on the floor. He picked up a stick.

"Abracadabra!" The Muggle waved the stick around in the air.

"Do you want me to use my magic on you?" Voldemort threatened.

"Okay, 'Lord'." Voldemort grabbed him by the arm and went into a nearby forest.

"You ready?" Voldemort asked.

"For you to use your 'magic' on me? Yup." Voldemort smirked.

"_Avada Kadvra!_" The room went green. Then Narriscia Malfoy was standing there.

"My Lord? Can you please do Lucius and I a big favor? Please?"

"What is it?"

"We need someone to watch Draco. Bella's busy. Please."

"Okay, I suppose."

"Thank you so very much!" Narrisica said. "He's at the house." Then she dissaperated.

_Flashback flashback flashback_

He was alone. Well, he wasn't alone. He was with a small child. The name of it was Draco, if he recalled. What was he supposed to do with it?

"Hello." Voldemort spoke to the lump in the crib. "Hello?" He moved some blankets to see if it was still there. It was.

"Do you do anything?" The child lay still. "Okay, then." Then it's eyes opened and it started making a terrible noise.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Voldemort covered his ears. When it continued to make the horrible noise Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at the crib

"_Silencio!_" The child was silent and Voldemort sighed.

"So.." Voldemort cleared his throat. "What do you do? Any magic? Any at all?" Draco, as if he was responding, stood up, shaking, in his crib.

"That's not magic." Voldemort scoffed. "This is magic." He flicked his wand and a curtain caught on fire. Draco giggled. "Can't you even talk? No? Well then." Voldemort summoned a chair and he sat down. He tapped his foot on the ground.

"Don't you do anything!?" Voldemort screamed in frustrated.

"Okay then, since you don't seem to be saying anything, I'll tell you about me. I was born in an orphanage to my dead mum and my stupid Muggle father. Always remember that we are better then Muggles. Much better. Anyway, I always knew I was different. The other children didn't exactly like me. I could talk to snakes. I could hurt other people if they made me angry. Then when I was eleven Professor Dumbledore, he's the headmaster of Hogwarts now, came to my orphanage and told me about magic. He lit my wardrobe on fire!

"So I went to Hogwarts. I got sorted into Slytherin. You better be in Slytherin, you know. My first few years went perfectly and then I had my sixth year. I did something that year. You want to know what it was? Huh? Of course you do. I opened up the Chamber of Secrets. A girl died. I didn't mean it, but she was there. And I also learnt something very important."

Voldemort moved all of Draco's blankets and awkwardly picked him up.

Then he dropped him. He started to cry again.

"No, no, no. _Silencio._" the child fell silent again. Voldemort waved his wand and Draco floated into the air. He placed him onto his lap and continued with his story.

"But I can't tell you what that is. And recently I heard a prophecy. I have to kill a boy called Harry Potter. If I don't then he will kill me. No, we can't let that happen." Voldemort cooed to the baby.

"Aw, you're so cute. Yes you are." Draco was grabbing at Voldemort's finger.

Suddenly the door opened. Narriscia Malfoy was standing there.

"Hello? We are home. Thank you so much." She looked a bit weirded out from seeing her master coo to her son. Voldemort gulped, the closest he could come to blushing.

"Yes, hello." Voldemort picked up Draco and tried to hand him over to Narriscia but dropped him.

"_Aresto Momentum!_" Draco was dangling in midair for a second then fell softly onto the carpet. "Er, sorry." Narriscia picked him up.

"No, no. It's fine. Lucius and I are so grateful." Voldemort looked at Draco longingly for a second.

"Um, is it possible I could just hold him? For just a while longer." he asked. Narriscia slowly nodded and handed him over. Voldemort started cooing again. Then he remembered that Narriscia was in the room. If you looked closely you could see a bit of pink in his pale face. He hastily gave Draco back and walked out with a nod to Narriscia and a little wave to Draco.


	2. Tessa Finds Out

**A/N Thanks to grangerpotterweasley for reviewing! Glad you like it!**

I gave a knut and a treat to the owl that flew into my kitchen that morning. I picked up the paper then froze at what I saw.

**Mass Murderer, Sirius Black, Escapes From Azakaban.**

I nearly fell of my chair. The front door opened and Remus came in.

"Don't-" He saw me. "...read the news. Tess? Are you okay?" I looked at him.

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. Why would I be fine?" I got up and walked away, as if nothing happened,

"Tess..."

"I'm fine Remus!" I shouted at him.

"I know how you feel Tess."

"Really!?" I shouted at him. "You have a twin brother that you didn't tell us about? Did he kill two of his best friends and one of yours? And then he got sent to Azkaban but then escaped probably to kill your student? Do you want to kill him to avenge your friends but can't because he's your twin? If that's the case then yes, you do know what I'm feeling, but I really doubt it is so you don't know Remus Lupin." I jabbed his chest with my index finger. "You have no idea what I'm feeling! He may be your friend but he's my brother. It's more then that." Remus opened his mouth then shut it. He opened it again.

"Well, I have to go. I'm going to apply for the Defense teacher. Bye." He left.

* * *

As soon as I saw that familiar black dog in the distance I changed and leaped at him. I growled. All Sirius did was lick the side of my face. I pawed at him then turned back and clutched my wand. He turned back as well.

"Hello, Tess."

"Don't hello Tess me." I snapped.

"You can kill me, although I know you won't, but first, hear me out. I have a reason for coming here."

"Yea, so you can kill, Harry Potter!"

"No. I am here to kill someone though."

"Who? Me? Remus? You don't seem to have any problem killing your best friends."

"I'm killing my 'best friend' who is actually alive."

"And who would that be?" Sirius smirked.

"Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

I came into the Shreiking Shack, just as Hermione was accusing Remus of helping Sirius into the castle.

"He didn't." I said. Everyone turned to me.

"Proffesor Baker?" Hermione said. I smiled.

"That's not my real surname." I told her. "It's Black. And I've been help my dear twin brother here into the castle. Hi Sirius, hi Remus." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at me in surprise. "Plot twist. Remus, do know?"

"No," Remus said. "I saw his name on our map so I came down here to see."

"Can we just hurry up so I can kill him?" Sirius interrupted.

"Hold on, Sirius. Harry has a right to know." Remus said.

"Know what? That he," Harry pointed to Sirius. "killed my parents and wants to kill me!?" Harry shouted.

"No, Harry. Explain Sirius." I said. Sirius explained everything to them. Ron gave them Peter and I watched as Remus and Sirius made him turned into his ugly human form. One thing ran through my mind. How could he?

* * *

**A/N All you need to know is that Tessa is Sirius's twin sister from my fic, The Snout and The Foot. Her animagus is a golden retriever. **


	3. A Day In The Class Of Gryffindor

Godric got up and put on his robes wrong. Helga, as usual, pointed it out to him. He went into his study quickly and changed. He then walked, more like strutted, towards the Great Hall. He took his place alongside Salazar and he looked down at their small group of students. After a quick breakfast Godric got to his Defense classroom late. He walked up to the front and cleared his throat.

"If everyone would please stand up." Godric said. Everyone did. Godric waved his wand and the desks moved to the side. With another swish of his wand, a big cupboard came flying down from his study.

"This is a boggart." Without explaining further he waved his wand and the cupboard door opened. There was a thief stealing his beloved sword. "_Riddikulus!_" He said and the sword came up and started to do the tango with the thief. He flicked his wand and the boggart went back into the cupboard. Godric turned back to his class.

"I want each of you to do that when you come up. Now get into a line. When you say the spell think of something funny." The class got into a line and took turns facing the boggarts. There were mummies and spiders and locusts and big fierce-looking dogs. One particularity intrigued Godric, a door.

Godric dismissed the class after everyone had a turn. New students scrambled in. Godric smiled. He had something a bit different planned for this group of students. He suppressed a laugh when he saw the look of one of his students. It was fear. All of his students knew that nothing good could come from Godric smiling. Everyone sat down but there was something weird. There was a new boy. This boy had black hair and green eyes. The boy had a type of aura that made Godric shudder. Sitting next to him was a bushy haired girl with brown eyes and buck teeth. Godric didn't know her either. They both sent a shiver down his spine.

"Today we are going to be doing patronuses." The boy gasped and the girl nudged him.

"Ow." Godric could hear him whisper.

"What you need to do is say Expecto Patronum and think of a happy thought. Like this. _Expecto Patronum!_" A misty lion flew out of his wand. "Who would like to go first?" The boy shoot his hand up into the air.

"Harry." The girl said through gritted teeth. Godric ushered him up. He took out his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" The boy shouted. A full stag came out. Godric was surprised. It was just his first time and a corporeal patronus?

"What's your name?" Godric quickly asked the boy. The boy glanced at the girl before answering.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Godric looked at Harry and saw a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Godric turned to the girl.

"And you?"

"H-Hermione Granger."

"I've never seen you two here. Where are you from?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"We're from nine hundred years in the future. More actually. Nine hundred and ninety-five years to be exact." Hermione answered.

"OK..." Nobody took in this information by surprise. After all, this sort of stuff was bound to happen everyday in the class of Godric Gryffindor

* * *

"You're from the future? Nineteen ninety-six?" Rowena asked. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"A time turner took us here." Helga nodded.

"Do you still have it?" Hermione nodded and handed it to Helga, who handed it to Rowena. Rowena smiled.

"Easy. You just need a simple spell to reverse the direction the time turner goes in." Rowena tapped the time turner with her wand and handed back to Hermione.

"Be careful now." Harry and Hermione put it on and disappeared. Salazar came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. Hope I didn't miss anything." Helga and Rowena smiled.

"Nope," Helga said. "Just an ordinary day."

* * *

**A/N For QLFC. My year was 1002 (founders era!), an ordinary day. Tell me what you thought, as this was my first Founders fic!**

**Tutshills and Tornados, (;) that's my QL team. Tutshill Tornados)**

**Michal**


End file.
